Everything we believed in
by SergioCushion
Summary: Praying against everything you may have believed in, that you would win, that you could survive just that one more day. please rr. i'm bad at summaries......


**Everything we believe in **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.. or either of the …… 4 characters mentioned here.**

**A/n- well, please, please please read and review, feedback is very much appreciated, I hope you like it… and that it makes sense. **

You stand there, facing the person you must beat, wishing that you could be anywhere but there, praying against everything you may have believed in, that you would win, that you could survive just that one more day.

"Do you remember that day" she asked, quietly, like the words were forbidden. She wasn't answered, he remembered, but no, he wouldn't answer her.

"why are we like this, so caught up in who we are, and unable to accept who a person really is. Even ourselves"

he looked up, he saw the pain in her hazel eyes, nothing would be right again, he had known that ten years ago. He had not kept his promise, he had tried, and he had failed.

One nigt can write a persons destiny, and now he knew that, sitting across from her, in that office with so many memories.

The sandaime, he had lived a lot of his life in that office, avoiding the pile of paperwork which never seemed to end. Similar to her, the hazel eyed girl, the broken girl, because she still was a girl, you could see that in her unchanging eyes. The unchanging eyes filled with pain.

They remembered, both of them, if the sandaime was alive, he would have more memories, he knew how precious life was, how precious friendship was. They never seemed to realise in their youth. They had got there now, the never ending road of regret, it spilled over their pasts like dark ink, you try to stop it, but it keeps spreading, the darkness, the black.

They fight to survive, both of them, just like the generations before them, and the ones which will follow them through the life of a ninja. The broken ones, the ones which claim to value their lives, and then realise, in those last seconds of life, that you never cared at all. That your only wish, is to tell all the people you love, you're coming home, you love them, you want to find another way. But it's too late, your life is gone, you've lost yourself.

Sitting there, in that office, masquerading as comforting, they understood, with perfect clarity, she, who had lost everyone she loved, more. Her brother, Dan. But together they had lost the one they called a friend, the one who they trusted. They didn't any more, he had killed the sandaime, there makeshift father, but of course, he already was a father. A father was stolen from the world on that unholy day, he was loved by so many people, he had touched so many lives, healed so many broken souls, brought them back from the void of death.

People looked at her for that now, but she saw nothing but her unworthy face staring back at her in the mirror, those blank fathomless hazel eyes watching, hating herself.

He saw differently, he saw a hero in her, someone so strong, she could fight till the very end, even knowing all that had happened and what could happen in the future, she fought on for what she believed in, she has done and always will, that is what he loves about her. He does love her; he hides it to avoid the hurt of loving as a shinobi. He wonders if she knows sometimes, when they spend hours in her office just watching each other, what she does tell him doesn't say much, maybe she is afraid as well, maybe when she tells him of her amazement that he is able to tear his eyes away from that dreaded writing of his, maybe she is telling him, in a language only known to her, that she loves him.

She doesn't want to hurt him. She can't stand to hurt anyone else, too many have fallen to the dirt for her, and too many names calved into that stone to protect her life. She wouldn't have it anymore, she would fall next time, and after all, it was her job, wasn't it?

They stare into each others eyes, not recognising the love pulsing through their veins. The only thing they know truly, is that they are going to have to face that pain once again, and stare into their old team mates eyes, those yellow eyes, more full of life than theirs have ever been.

They know, that they will stand there, facing the person they must beat, wishing that they could be anywhere but there, praying against everything they once believed int, that they could win, that they could live for just one more day.

R/R please, orochimaru will get mad if you don't


End file.
